Two Fates
by Polgara The Sorceress
Summary: After two years of peace, a new evil has arrisen to threaten the lives of the people of earth. What do they want? Noone knows for sure. All we know is that it has something to do with Goku. Can the Z gang figure out whats going on before it's to late?


**Two Fates**

Hey everyone! Polgara The Sorceress here. This is my first DBZ fic, and my first fic to this site, at the moment called Two Fates. I don't have a extensive plot at the moment, so I hope someone can give me an idea. What I had so far was that Hoshi, my own made up character, is a friend of Goku's and company. These evil guys from another world come and are looking for a great power source, aka: their amazing energy, to use for some evil plan. Unknown to everyone though is that Hoshi has a secret power hidden within her that she dosn't know about. So when they figure out that Goku is the 'strongest' person on Earth, they set out to kidnap one of his friends to lure him to them. After awhile they'll figure out that Hoshi really is stronger than Goku and go for her instead.

......Sorry if that was longr than intended, but I had to give you some idea to what's going on! I wrote this thing about two years ago, so it's kind of confusing. Hope you enjoy! : )

()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright, I'm leaving! I'll be back in a little bit!" A red headed girl bonded out the door and rushed into the forest surrounding the house. At the age of fifteen, she was wise beyond her age. Surprising people with how much knowledge she held. Her name is Hoshi.

A few years ago, Hoshi had been a fierce rival of the world's strongest man, Goku. But she had come to like Goku's happy nature, and his love of life. Ever sense, she has become part of the family, living with Goku, his wife Chi Chi, and their teenage son Gohan.

Tonight was the second anniversary of peace on Earth. No monsters, old enemies or biologically created beings trying to take over the world for two years. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Except, of course, the ever-constant egoistic Vegeta training all the time. Other than that, all was happy and serene......

Hoshi was on her way to the store for ingredients for Chi Chi's stew for dinner. She could've flown there, but she found running through the forest more enjoyable. Feeling the ground beneath her feet, the trees no more than green and brown blurs and the blue sky twirling above. What more could you ask for? Skidding to a halt, Son took a look at her surroundings. A good sized river ran to the right of the clearing she had stopped in. A pale, rocky cliff rose up on the other side of the river, a good place to observe the stars at night. A thick forest of evergreens was all that surrounded them. Son took a deep breath of the fresh air. She always stopped here whenever she had the time during her days. The sound of the rushing water always held a calming effect for her.

She slowly looked around, seeing if anything had changed sense her last visit. She smiled to herself as she found that everything looked exactly the same as it had the last time. Slowly, she twirled around in a small circle, her arms held out from her body and her head tilted toward the sky. When she stopped, she was laughing with joy at her own foolish behavior. She took one last long look at the river, before she stared forward on her way once more.

She had only taken two steps when she felt the air rush from her body as her arms and legs were crushed to her sides. Suddenly she felt herself rising in the air, and not by her own will. She raised her head up, struggling with this new force and found a stranger standing before her. His hand was stretched palm forward toward her. Looking around, she noticed that three others had surrounded her on her sides and back, all of them with an arm stretched toward her.

She looked back toward the man in front of her and gritted her teeth. He was not human. His hair was a pearly white, though he looked no older than then his early thirties. His skin was a pale blue color, while his eyes shone with a bright yellow. He wore a light brown breast plate armor and a purple cape waved in the wind behind him. His ears were slightly pointed, like those of elves and he had a cruel smile on his lips.

"Humph Is this the one our master wants?" the man asked to the man on her right.

"I believe so, my Lord. It seems to have the same characteristics as the one we are to find." The man in front of her closed his eyes and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"What... What do you want with me?" Son asked between clenched teeth. The man opened his eyes and glanced at the red head. Suddenly, he disappeared. Son wiped her head around to see where he had gone. When she looked back, she found him standing before her. Hoshi's eyes widened ever so slightly. _I couldn't sense his power as he moved... _She thought to herself.

"Good day my dear. I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time." Hoshi didn't answer as she stared into his eyes. The man smirked, then faded and reappeared where he had first been.

"We believe that you hold some information that will be useful on our mission."

Hoshi frowned. "And what is your mission?"

The man to her left squared his shoulders and said,

"Our mission is to find, and capture, the one named Kacurot and bring him to our master." _Kacurot..._ Hoshi frowned further, then smirked.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong person. I know no one by the name of 'Kacurot'." The man before her seemed to pause for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed. His laugh seemed to echo off the surrounding trees around them. When he stopped, it felt like the whole woods had suddenly gone silent. He looked straight at Son and said,

"No, my dear, I believe we do have the one we've been looking for." He chuckled then. The pit of Hoshi's stomach began to turn. Suddenly his eyes grew cold as he returned his gaze to Son.

"Enough of this childish chit chat! Tell us where Kacurot is!"

"I told you already, I don't know who that is!"

"Tell us!" he yelled.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her arms being brutally crushed farther to her sides as her body went rigid. It felt like a large hand was squeezing her, trying to make her bones crack.

"Tell me!" the man before her yelled. Hoshi gritted her teeth, not daring to speak.

"So, you remain quiet? Well, I guess we'll just have to pursued you." At the word 'pursued', Hoshi's head snapped up to look at him. He smiled coolly, then slowly closed his outstretched fingers lightly, as did the others around her. The hand crushed the air out of her lungs little by little until she was gasping for air, but it didn't stop there. The hand continued to squeeze until Son had to bow her head to keep from screaming in pain.

"Have you made up your mind yet, earthling?" Hoshi slowly brought her head up and glared at the man.

"As a matter of fact, I have." With that, Hoshi reached within herself and pulled forth her power. She had had enough of this abuse from these men. Hoshi's hair slowly started to rise, as the air around her grew staticy. The man before her eyes grew large as Hoshi's power level increased. The sky darkened and Son let out a battle cry, helping her to reach a higher level.

"Now, we can't have you doing that dear. We know that those friends of yours will be able to sense your power rise and surly rush to your aid." The man stretched forth his hand toward the sky, though the grip on her body never slackened. A ball of energy formed on his hand, the color of the sun, the edges of it wavering with power. He slowly brought his hand back, then looked at Hoshi. He smirked, then threw the power blast at her.

The ball of energy sped toward her. With her arms held by the powerful force, she had no way to protect herself from what came next. The blast hit her in her stomach, and on impact, burst into thousands of sparks that flew in every which direction. As soon as it had appeared, it disappeared, but not without leaving some damage. The front of Hoshi's shirt was ruined, but that was the least of her problems. Hoshi's eyes were wide in pain, and her body stiffened. The glow about her body died away, and her form slumped forward. _What an attack... How can anything stand up against that?! _Son thought. _Wait a minuet..._ Her head came up slightly at her thought.

"Will you tell us now, girl? Answer me! Where is Kacurot!" Hoshi stared at the man with realization clearly written on her face.

_Kacurot... That's what Vegeta called it be?..._

"Have you finally decided to give in?" A rage filled Hoshi, white hot, like nothing she had never felt before. She raised her head high, momentarily forgetting the pain it brought her as she blurted out,

"You plan to ruin Goku's life! I will never tell you where he is! He's living a happy, peaceful life, and I won't let you destroy it!"

"Mmm. How very loyal of you. That will not save him. But, one way or another, we will get our information." He tightened the hold on Hoshi. She gave a short cry of pain, then bit her lip to stop the yell. The man smirked. He opened his mouth to say more, but he was cut short by a sudden blue energy blast that swerved around to each of the men holding Hoshi captive. The leader gasped and snatched his hand, as did the others. Hoshi's bounds instantly fell away and she fell to the ground with a 'uff'. Her face grimaced as pain shot through her body.

"Let the girl go!" A loud voice boomed. Hoshi quickly looked up at the familiar voice. Standing atop the ledge over looking the river stood Piccolo, his white cape flapping in the wind behind him.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" the man on her left yelled up irritably up at him. Hoshi looked to him, then back to Piccolo. She gulped. _...Piccolo..._

Piccolo smirked. "You do not need to know. "The leader growled low in his throat, then replied,

"Leave. This is of no concern to you." Then he turned back to Hoshi, who had managed to push herself up by her elbows, but was still lying on the ground. "Now then," before he could say more, Piccolo interrupted.

"I will not repeat myself again, let the girl go!" The leader glanced at Piccolo, then looked to the man standing behind Hoshi.

"Tarel. Deal with this pest." The man behind her bowed in acceptance. He straitened, then looked up to where Piccolo stood. With ease, he flew up to the ledge and landed before Piccolo. Quickly, he crouched down into a fighting stance, not waiting for a response from Piccolo.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." With that, Piccolo also crouched down into a type of stance. "But I will be no easy prey." Tarel nodded once, then charged his enemy.

The man standing in front of Hoshi smirked at the beginnings of the fight.

"He may be mute and he may be the weakest of our group, but I think he'll be more than enough to take care of your friend." Then he turned his attention back to Hoshi.

"Well, it appears your friends did feel your power rise, but no matter. By the time the others arrive it will be to late." Hoshi's rising hopes of help suddenly crashed.

"My Lord Zocor," the one on her right started, "What should we do, now that we have the one we have sought?" The leader, now named Zocor, looked at this man, then laughed.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We shall have to take her back to our master. He'll be able to pry the information we need."

"But my Lord. Are you sure that's wise? What if she were to somehow contact her friends on the way to the base and tell them of the way there,"

"You simpleton!" Zocor cut off the man. "All we would have to do is cover her eyes. Unless, of course, she decides to struggle, then we'd be forced to use some...other methods." Zocor smiled at this idea. Hoshi suddenly knew that whatever may happen, she must never tell their master anything of Goku, or the others. Doing so would cause harm to them all.

Piccolo grunted as a punch was delivered to his shoulder. Even with his training, this guy was still managing to cut through his barriers and to stop his attacks. This man was still a force to be reckoned with. Piccolo suddenly jumped back from an onslaught of attacks from his opponent. He landed lightly, then stood straight.

"Guess I own you a little more credit then what I gave you before. But enough." Piccolo plucked off his hat from his head and threw it to the ground. Where the hat landed was now a crater the size of a large ball. Then Piccolo wiped off his cape and also threw that to the side, leaving an even larger crater than the first. He slowly stretched out his shoulders from the lift of the weight.

"There. Now then, let's try this again." With that, he charged Tarel. He quickly dodged another series of attacks, then stole a glance down at Hoshi. She was still where she had fallen, but she had managed to get a knee up. Whoever these men where, they were not here to bring peace.

Hoshi winced at the pain as she finally lifted herself up with one knee. Now, for the other. She lifted her other leg and braced it against the ground, then pushed. A wave of pain flowed through her body, but she continued to stand. Her back was hunched and her breathing labored, but at least she was standing.

"Ah, so you can stand. Most people would've passed out by now. You are to be commended." Zocor mockenly bowed. "Now, if you are ready, we will set off to rejoin our master. Of course, you will have to be blindfolded, but that's easily taken care of." A white handkerchief suddenly appeared in his hand. Hoshi gritted her teeth.

"No."

"No?' Zocor looked down innocently at the handkerchief. "Alright." The white suddenly turned blue. "There. Is this more to your liking?" Hoshi shook her head.

"No! I won't go with you!" She looked up as she said this, staring defiantly into Zocor's eyes.

"Tisk-tisk. I guess we'll have to go to plan 'B' then." He chuckled. Hoshi growled softly, then quickly decided on a plan. Before her mind could tell her it was an idiotic idea, she pounced on Zocor. Zocor came down with a crash at the unexpected weight. Hoshi and him tumbled around on the ground. Each trying to hold the other down. In the space of less than ten seconds, the fight was over. Zocor had Hoshi's hands behind her back as she kneeled on the ground, Zocor was right beside her. A big, purple bruise was all the reward out of Hoshi's attack. Of course, Zocor didn't come out of it unharmed either. A slight blemish could be seen under his left eye, a light purple in color. He quickly placed the blue handkerchief, which he had somehow managed to hold onto, around Hoshi's hands and tied a knot. Then he lightly touched the knot with his pointer finger and a flash of light appeared. A soft glow suddenly emitted from the knot.

"There. That should keep you out of trouble for the time being." He stood up and gingerly placed his fingers on his left check, checking the severity of the bruise. He smiled faintly, "Spunky." He laughed dryly, as did the others in his group. Hoshi struggled, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break out of the hold.

"Well my little phoenix, are you ready to leave with us yet?" Hoshi threw a dirty look at Zocor, then spat at his feet.

"How disobedient you are! All I've been trying to do is to help you."

"Help me?! You're trying to kidnap me!" Hoshi couldn't help the childish tone that came into her voice.

"Kidnapping is such a harsh word. We're just _borrowing _you for a time."

"Borrowing? Borrowing! I'm not going anywhere with you baka!"

"Such fowl language for a young lady. We'll have to punish you." With a sudden gesture of his hand, Zocor activated the spell he had placed on the handkerchief. Lighting sprang from the knot and engulfed Hoshi. She screamed at the sudden rush of hot, blinding pain that flowed across her body. Her head snapped forward and she bit her lip to still the scream.

Piccolo was startled by the sudden scream. He looked quickly upon Hoshi and saw the end of the lightning attack, unfortunately, the momentarily distraction was enough for Tarel to cleanly elbow him in the head. Stars formed in front of his eyes as he stumbled to the ground. He quickly wiped a strand of blood starting to fall into his eye. _Who are these guys? And what do they want with Hoshi? _He thought as he jumped back onto his feet and once again charged toward his attacker.

Even after the lightning had left, Hoshi could still feel it's hot hands traveling across her body. Her mind was filled with a white hot heat that killed the rest of her senses. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Struggling to regain herself, she shook her head, trying to clear it. A wall of black appeared in front of her eyes and she instantly decided not to shake her head again.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hoshi gritted her teeth and shot a steely glare at Zocor. He laughed.

"Alright boys! Let's get going. The master must be wondering what's happened to us." Hoshi flinched, but could do nothing more as the other members of her kidnappers stood on either side of her and thrust out their hands. The hand once more felt like it was crushing the insides of her, as she slowly floated up into the air. _I have to stop them... But how? _Then an idea struck her. It probably wouldn't work, but it was better then floating there, waiting for them to take her away. Zocor and the others suddenly flew up higher into the air, carrying Hoshi along with them. When they were just above the trees, they stopped. Zocor turned his head to look back to where they had just been. Without using anything to project is voice, he yelled back to Tarel. "Hey! Tarel, stop playing around and finish the job!" The small form of Tarel looked up and nodded, then turned back to Piccolo. He grunted a response to no one particular, but it seemed that he was reluctant to stop the fight. He shrugged his large shoulders, then suddenly disappeared from sight.

"What? Where'd he go!?" Piccolo wiped his head around, trying to find his adversary."Where is he?" Growled Piccolo. "I can't sense his power anywhere!" A flickering shadow suddenly emerged behind him. Piccolo's eyes grew large as he quickly turned his head and saw Tarel standing behind him. With a flash, a hand appeared out of nowhere and dove for Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo didn't see it coming and gasped as the blow hit. A ball of light appeared at the end of Tarel's fingers and he quickly let it go. The blast left a fist sized hole in his shirt, and a round, oozing burn on his stomach. Piccolo's eyes turned a shade lighter as the pain of the blow sunk in. His hands reached instinctively to his stomach, but his knees gave out before he could reach it. He fell forward, just barley catching himself on his knees.

"Piccolo! No!" Hoshi twisted with a new strength in her bound. She couldn't just stay there watching this! She had to help him!

His breath was ragged as he knelt there. Tarel backed up from where he stood, making room for the weakening Piccolo.

"No... You will not... defeat me..." Piccolo stuttered, his arms wrapped across his stomach, blood running freely from the open wound. Piccolo seemed to sway in spot. "Sorry... Hoshi..." He whispered. His eyes slowly rolled up into his head, and he toppled to the ground. A small dust cloud puffed up from the impact of the body, but other than that, no other things stirred.

Hoshi's struggling form stopped and stared openly at the fallen form of Piccolo. She shook her head, trying to clear it of what she saw. "Piccolo..." she whispered. Then more loudly yelled, "Piccolo!" She strained hard, trying to detect the one thing that she knew would indicate that he was still alive...his power level. It was there, but just barely. Son sighed inwardly, momentarily happy that her friend was going to be ok, as long as Goku and the others got there in time...

Tarel moved back a couple more paces, then turned slightly and walked past Piccolo's motionless body. When he got the edge of the cliff, he jumped and started on his course to join the others in the sky. _This is it_, thought Son. Quickly, she brought her remaining power into herself and stared to hurriedly raise her power level. Suddenly, the lightning web sprang out of nowhere and attacked. Hoshi screamed at the pain and at the feeling of her last drop of strength, of hope, leaving her body. Her form slumped forward, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Zocor turned back to Hoshi. "If you try anything without my consent first, say, powering up, or trying to take it off, the spell on the handkerchief will activate itself. Of course, it is a little late for me to be telling you this." The men around her grinned to each other at their little joke. As soon as she got out of these bounds she was going to... Suddenly Zocor whirled around and looked out over the horizon, his back to Hoshi.

"Shoot. One, two...no three major power levels are heading our way. They'll ruin everything!" Hoshi numbly lifted her head and instantly recognized the powers.

_Go...ku, Gohan, Trunks..._

Zocor quickly turned on her and grabbed her by her throat. For the short time she had known him, he had remained a cool, smooth talking guy. But now, his eyes flashed with anger and his cool self dissolved into a furious man.

"It appears your friends have noticed your attempts to power up and are quicker than I had expected. If we wanted to, we could squish your friends and be done with it." His grip tightened on her throat, making her ragged gasps turn more into short, quick wheezes. "But I do believe they may be of some use to us." A grin slowly spread across his face. "Well my dear, it appears our time together has been cut short. But have no fear. We _shall_ meet again. I promise." He let go of her throat, then waved his hand in a gesture to his men. Air suddenly rushed painfully into her lungs as the hand holding her was released from her body. She promptly started to fall. Zocor smiled, waved a good bye, then disappeared in a shimmering cloud, along with his henchmen.

Air rushed by Hoshi as she struggled to get enough power to fly. No use, she was too spent. She struggled vainly against her bounds on her wrist, to no avail. Somehow during her fall, with all her wiggling, she had turned upside down, her head pointed downward, rushing towards the river below. Hoshi looked down and noticed the river quickly coming up to meet her. She took a deep breath, then plunged into the icy cold river water.

Water rushed all around her. Try as she might, she could not straighten herself in the water. She had never known the river's current was this swift. Her breath came out unexpectedly as her head hit a rock lying on the bottom of the stream. She tried to take a breath, but instead inhaled a load of water. She coughed, to no avail as she had to take another breath. She struggled against the black fog that threatened to overtake her mind. She suddenly knew it was pointless to struggle, and slackened her movements, letting the water take her where it willed.

She could see the headlines now, "A young girl's body has been found floating in the river today. Cause of death has not been found yet, but police say this must have just been a fatal accident."

This was so stupid! This wasn't the way it was supposed to be... Hoshi let her body go slack as memories of her life flashed before her eyes. Good, bad, and ugly times spent with Goku and the others, her life before becoming friends with them. Things she'd done, things she was supposed to do, all these thoughts flashing before her mind. She dimly felt the icy water rush over her body, taking away all feeling, and her life. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up through the water to the warped sun.

_I'm sorry Goku... Gohan, Trunks... Piccolo... for being such a burden to you... I hope you can forgive me... This is one battle I wasn't able to win... Good bye..." _She closed her eyes and thought of one happy thought. Zocor was wrong. He wouldn't see her again. Son slowly let the fog take control of her mind. It was the end... There was no turning back now... She slowly stared to forget.

Suddenly a strong hold came down upon her arm. Hoshi dimly realized she was being pulled out of the river. Her mind struggled faintly. Couldn't they just let her rest? Without knowing it, she found herself flying through the air, the hold now on both of her arms. Suddenly, the world came flooding back to her. She remembered who she was, and what had happened in a flash. She was set gently on the ground, on her knees, and she bent over, coughing up water while trying to take a breath of fresh air. She felt a warm hand slowly rubbing her back, trying to help. She quickly spun her head around to see the person who had saved her. It was the person she had least expected.

"...Go...Goku..."

Goku's brow was hunched in worry. The look in his eyes was one mixed with worry and anger. Looking behind him, she saw Trunks and Gohan slowly land, Piccolo's limp body between them. Son blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Picc... Piccolo!.... Is he... is he alright?" Son coughed after this, but only for a second, suppressing the cough to hear the answer. Gohan leaned forward a little and peered at Piccolo in his and Trunk's arms.

"He'll be fine." Gohan said without taking his eyes off of Piccolo. "It doesn't seem to be life threatening..." Hoshi smiled despite the pain it shot through her head.

"...Good..."

"Hoshi..." Hoshi looked up into Trunks eyes as he paused. "Son, what happened here?" Hoshi opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was her ragged breath.

"Hold on Trunks, give her some time to rest first." Goku said. "And while we wait, let's take off that thing on your wrist..." Goku reached down toward Hoshi's hands, still being held behind her back. Hoshi quickly found her voice.

"Wait! Goku, don't!" Too late. Goku touched the handkerchief on her wrists. The lightning web activated itself at the touch of someone else besides its master. The web engulfed both Hoshi and Goku. Goku's body stiffened and Son let out a scream of pain. It felt like her body was a burning inferno and her brain was going to explode. Goku brought his other hand down and quickly grabbed hold of the bound. He pulled, but nothing happened. He steeled himself and tried again. The material of Hoshi's bound gave a horrible ripping sound and feel to the ground in pieces. The lightning slowly receded from around the two.

The world before Hoshi's eyes went dark and her limp body fell forward. Goku rushed forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. He quickly turned her over in his arms and peered down at her. She was unconscious.

()()()()()()()()

Well, I hope someone finished my story : (.... If you have any suggestions, please leave a review! Leave a review just because you love me! : ) Thanks!!!


End file.
